Rammot
|-|Base= |-|Nen Unlocked= Summary Rammot is a Chimera Ant Soldier and among the first among his brethren to develop the ability to use Nen after fighting Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, higher with Nen Unlocked Name: Rammot Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: A few weeks Classification: Chimera Ant, Nen Practitioner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Enhancer; Rammot was shown to be very talented with Nen being able to manipulate across his body at will. He can use all four basic techniques and various advanced techniques), Limited Immortality (Type 2, Chimera Ants can survive for a day after being decapitated), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Was able to fight Gon and Killua), Natural Weaponry (Can harden his feathers into sharp blades with Nen), Regeneration (High-Low. Recovered fatal internal wounds he received from Gon and Killua, but died after his head was removed and crushed) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Somewhat more powerful than Gon and Killua after they left Greed Island), higher with Nen Unlocked (Managed to instill crippling fear into Killua while the latter was under the influence of Illumi's needle, but was quickly killed after the needle was removed) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Greed Island Arc Gon and Killua.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Lifted several horses and impaled them on trees.) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (A punch made Gon and Killua reel from the force.) Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived a lightning strike from Killua and a punch from Gon's Rock.) Stamina: Above Average (Fought Killua for a considerable amount of time.) Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. As a Chimera Ant Soldier, Rammot is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to clash with both Gon and Killua in combat despite the fact that both boys are considered combat prodigies as well as Killua's background as a professional assassin. In addition, he is wise enough to retreat after noticing the gap in power between himself and Kite. But Rammot is also a cruel sadist who takes pleasure in exacting pain and suffering from his enemies, making him overconfident when he has the upper-hand. Weaknesses: Is very arrogant, his bloodlust can make him not make the most advantageous decisions. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nen: Rammot is able to use Nen, the life energy required by all living things to survive, to supplement his abilities. As an Enhancer-type, Rammot can supplement his strength and with his Nen and possesses a significant healing factor, enabling him to recover from crippling internal damage if given enough time. ** Feather Blades: Rammot can harden the feathers on his arms into sharpened blades. Gallery Gon_y_Killua_vs_Rammot_'Hormiga_Quimera'_(1).jpg|Rammot fighting Gon and Killua Kaito_vs_Rammot_'Hormigua_Quimera'.JPG.jpg|Rammot faces off against Kite RammotBlades.png|Rammot's feather blades Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Monsters Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9